Recuerdos
by MariFlores
Summary: Mako, en su intento de no aburrirse en su habitación, observaba los retratos que se encontraban cerca de ella. En cada uno tenía una cierta emoción, sobre todo uno en especial. Recordar su pérdida le dolía. El conocerlo y que él formara parte de su familia la hacía feliz, sobre todo cuando ella fue salvada por él.


******_Hola! Bueno..este es mi primer fic. En lo personal me fascino mucho esta parte de la película y me basé en ello para publicarlo. Así que, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

******_Pacific Rim y también los personajes y kaijus, pertenecen al mismisimo Guillermo del Toro. La historia es únicamente mía._**

******_Digan NO al plagio._**

* * *

Recuerdos

.

.

.

.

Estaba situada en su habitación, recostada en su cama, leyendo desinteresadamente un libro. Esos días en lo que su marido no estaba presente debido a algunos asuntos del trabajo les resultaban sumamente aburridos.

Sin nada que hacer, se acercó a su pequeña mesita de noche y empezó a observar cada una de los retratos que se encontraban situadas. En una estaba ella y su marido, Railegh Becket, en su dia de bodas; en otra estaban todos los integrantes del Proyecto Jaeger celebrando la exitosa victoria de detener el abismo y no dejar que los _kaiju_ desataran la extinción de la humanidad. El último retrato lo tomo entre sus manos. El ver esa foto sentía un poco de nostalgia y tristeza. La pérdida de muchos soldados, entre ellos Chuck Hansen y el comandante Stacker Pentecost. Sin ellos, el fin del apocalipsis no hubiese terminado.

_Y aún lo recuerda._

Una lágrima surcó por su rostro, su ausencia le dolía y mucho. No podía mentir que no fue muy duro para ella el sacrificio que hizo y gracias a esto salvó la vida de millones de personas, incluyendo la de ella y la persona a la que amaba.

Y cada vez recordaba ese día como si fuese que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

_Ella vivía en Tokio. Con una gran familia. Ella era feliz en ese entonces. Vivía con una gran felicidad el haber tenido una familia en donde ella era amada y mimada. _

_Pero todo cambio ése día. _

_Ella se encontraba sola. Estaba asustada. No sabía a donde ir, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Tenía miedo, perdió a su familia y ahora estaba sola. Vagaba por las vacías calles de Tokio. Llevaba uno de sus zapatos en sus manos y sus llantos no paraban. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía en donde estaba._

_De pronto, observó como las tropas militares se avecinaban cerca en donde ella se encontraba. Volteó para observar al gran humo negro que se estaba presente. Las tropas empezaron a lanzar sus misiles, pero todo era en vano, pues al final terminaban estrellados, perdiendo así sus vidas._

_Después, ella lo vio. _

_Un kaiju -parecido al de un crustáceo, con una pequeña semejanza de un templo religioso- salió del humo negro y la observó. Después se empezó a acercar a ella. _

_Se quedó helada. El kaiju se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Le ordenó a sus piernas que corrieran. Se sentía pésima, le tenía miedo a la muerte y a ése kaiju. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no deseaba voltear hacia atrás. Se adentró a un callejón y se escondió al lado de un basurero y se tapó los oídos. Se oían los fuertes pasos de aquella bestia, se acercaba más y más. Todo se volvió silenció, y de repente se oyó una última pisada. Salió de su escondite, pues ya era inútil esconderse de esa bestia. Sus ojos eran oscuros y temerosos, esperando impacientemente por atraparla._

_Trató de voltearse y taparse los oídos esperando el trágico final de su vida. _

_Después, se escuchó algo que volaba en los aires…aviones._

_Observó hacia el cielo, se encontraban muchos aviones, pero algunos de ellos llevaban algo grande. __**Muy grande.**_

_Era parecido a un robot. Desapareció de su vista y escuchó cómo algo se arrastraba detrás de ella. El kaiju intentaba sostenerse de algo, pero todo fue en vano. Después se escucharon los rugidos del kaiju y algunos sonidos de armas. Trató de taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. Todo eso duró por lo menos unos cinco minutos y después abrió los ojos. _

_No se escuchaba nada. _

_Para cerciorarse de que no había nada, se volteó hacia atrás, sorprendida de que el kaiju no estuviese ahí. Los escombros de los edificios eran demasiados. Empezó a dar cada paso y tenía sus sentidos en alerta. Volteaba de lado a lado. Se topó a algunos metros a su derecha se encontraba aquel kaiju, pero estaba muerto. Volteó a su izquierda y vio algo que la sorprendió demasiado._

_Era un robot. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era inmenso. Observó que en su cabeza salía alguien que llevaba un casco. _

_Hubo un momento de silenció entre ambos. Después, el desconocido colocó sus manos en el casco y empezó a quitárselos. Era un hombre. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas cruzaron. Mako en ese momento se sentía aliviada y salvada. Se sentía feliz por dentro, pero a la ves sentía un a terrible tristeza por el hecho de perder a su familia. Pero, después de todo, estaba viva y ella trataría de seguir adelante. _

Las lágrimas de Mako no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Recordar cuando el comandante Stacker la rescató, es uno de sus más tristes y hermosos recuerdos de su vida. Perdió a su familia, pero consiguió a otra familia y prometió –por su familia- que ella destruiría aquel abismo que dejaba al descubierto a los kaiju. Y ese suceso ocurrió, pero tuvo que volver a perder a otro integrante de su familia, pero el destino decidió que debería de estar al lado de alguien más. Había sido protegida por él, la vio crecer y esforzarse para luego ella formar parte del Proyecto Jaeger y conocer a la persona que estaría a su lado para siempre. Se sentía feliz por ser ella tener un padre así, que la salvó y la ayudó en lo que ella necesitaba y la protegía como una hija.

_Y ella se sentía feliz de conocerlo._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió para luego mostrar a un cansado Railegh, al observar que su estaba llorando se acercó a ella poniendo una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó?

Al percatarse que Railegh acaba de llegar, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así por unos minutos y después el colocó su frente en la de él.

-Nada. Sólo recordaba.

Dicho esto le plantó un beso.

_Gracias. Comandante Stacker, sin ti no pude conocer la verdadera felicidad de tener una familia, y de tener a alguien quien me proteja aun no estando aquí._

_Te quiero._

* * *

Jeje espero y les guste. No olviden los reviews.

PD: Si ven que esta historia esté plagiada en otro lugar, favor de avisarme.

~MariFlores~


End file.
